


The nest

by BbSis



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Ace romantic stuff, But not exactly, F/F, Fluff, Implied Incest, They are probably out of character, clawthorne sis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BbSis/pseuds/BbSis
Summary: Lilith was just tired and wanted a better place to sleep.orJust a fluffy Lilith and Edalyn scene.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne, Eda Clawthorne/Lilith Clawthorne
Comments: 26
Kudos: 163





	The nest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneyugigirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneyugigirl/gifts).



> Hello! This is my first time writing cartoon stuff. They may be out of character. 
> 
> Yes, this old granny here support incest stuff. But my approach on Edalith Clawthorne-sis-cest, as I like to call them, is a bit different from apparently usual incest stuff that's out there. I'll romance them without the sexual inuendo. You know, romance can happen without sex ;3
> 
> A couple of things inspired this short, but mostly a post I saw on tumblr. 
> 
> By the way, I did see Clawthrone sisters stuff out there and here, but I haven't read any of them yet. So, any similarity with them are merely coincidence. 
> 
> This is not beta'd nor proofread, so please excuse any mistake :)
> 
> This is also a gift for a dear person who got me into the show.

The door burst open, surprising the kid and the demon on the couch. Luz was actually reading another installment of The good witch Azura and King was drawing another plan for a possible world dominance. The two stopped right away and looked at the open door, Hooty had a scratch on the face. 

"I can't stand this anymore!" Lilith stormed into the house. 

"I am the great escapist of the Boiling Isles, magic or no magic!" Eda waltzed right after her sister, triumphant. They both looked disheveled, tough it was a very natural look on Eda. 

"Edalyn, you just ordered Owlbert pickle the guards. I had to make sure they didn't follow us." Lilith rebuked. 

"Distractions! In the end, who flew us home?" Eda's smugness was infuriating. Lilith groaned. "I'm tired, I need to spend a long time in the bathtub." 

"Luz, that light spell almost blinded those buffoons!" Eda bragged, ignoring Lilith, who just rolled her eyes and headed to the bathroom. 

"Aw, King, it seems we lost a fun adventures today." Luz commented, petting King's head. 

"Oh yeah, what a shame. It is always nice to see them on their throats." King agreed. 

"Come on, we are getting better. I even got this... oh.. where is it?" Eda fumbled on her pockets, even in the depths of her hair and didn't find what she was looking for. 

Luz jumped out of the couch. "Lost it? Do you want some help? I'm trying this new thing with the light spell that might be useful." She was already gathering her material when Eda interrupted. 

"Nuh-uh. I probably left it on the stand. And it is getting late and you have school tomorrow, little missy." Her suggestive tone made Luz stop. The girl slumped her shoulders as King climbed her to pet her head. "I won't be long." 

With this, she walked out the door, with Hooty closing right behind her. Luz returned to her book, she had to wait Lilith for her turn to use the bathroom. Almost an hour later, Lilith strolled into the living room. 

"Edalyn, we need to discuss matters of beds." The raven haired woman started, only to find the room devoid of her sister. "Where...?" She stopped, confused. 

"She forgot something back in the stall." Luz replied, sounding sleepy. "She said she will be back soon." Lilith groaned. 

"Say, Luz, is there any room in this house that has a bed?" Lilith inquired more seriously than expected. 

"Ahm, I don't know... " Luz placed a finger on her chin. Lilith raised an eyebrow. "The couch is nice, but I sleep on my sleeping bag, it's nice that I have my own room" Lilith tried not to gap. "and sometimes I use the nest when Eda is not around. It's quite comfy." Then, Luz stretched yawning. 

"The... what?" This sounded absurd. Yet, she actually wanted to see for herself. 

"The nest." Luz stood up, lightly scratching an eye. "Good night, Lily." She walked past a dumbfounded Lilith to finally go for brushing her teeth before sleeping. 

Lilith watched the teen drag herself to the corridor that led to the rest of the house. King was asleep on the couch already, mumbling orders to his fictional minions. The older lady shook her head dismissively and strolled towards the door she knew was Edalyn’s room. Due to past self inflicted traumas she refused to get near any place that resembled her sister’s chambers. It was a simple wooden double door, closed, no tags or decoration of any sort; she had no idea of what lies behind these doors, but she knew this was Edaly’s room, it emanated her energy. Despite having seen these doors opened, Lilith never mustered the courage to at least peek inside. She needed this courage now, or she’d once more sleep on the uncomfortable couch, though a nest didn't sound that appealing either despite Luz’s allegation. She swallowed her still recurrent guilty, inhaled deeply and twisted the doorknobs, pushing open the doors. 

The witch didn’t know what to expect, however the simplicity of the room surprised her. Maybe she did expect something more extravagant, maybe more like the living room. The actual living plants on vases on a table stood out to her. Back in her room in the castle, she didn’t manage to keep a single plant alive, they all withered with time. Tending flowers wasn't part of the Emperor’s Coven magic, but those hardly required magic to be taken care of. Beside the table stood the so-called nest. Deep inside she expected it to be a figurative nest, maybe a disorganized bed, but it was an actual nest. An actual nest! It was large, apparently made of twigs, branches, hay, leaves, maybe something more but the gloom illumination limited her sight. Although it was also clearly visible the amount of human trinkets, shiny objects and golden coins; basically trash, she’d say, but Lilith knew they were treasures for Edalyn. Oh, it was this or the couch and she refused to return to that hideous furniture. She slumped her shoulders and cautiously climbed the nest.

As soon as she laid on her back, Lilith understood Luz’s words. It was indeed cozy. Also, a smell inherently Edalyn’s invaded her senses. This new sensation enveloped her; after all these years, Lilith finally felt at home. It relaxed her to the point of making her forget her frustrations, her fears. The sleep engulfed her, and she didn't even notice. 

Lilith wasn't aware for how long she slept, but her conscious returned as she heard the nest rustling. It was probably Edalyn, Luz said she’d return after all. Edalyn! Lilith shot open her eyes, but remained in position, tense, laying on her side. She hadn't thought past about sleeping in a comfortable place! She had no idea how her sister would respond to this invasion of her privacy. While in this turmoil of thoughts, Lilith failed to realise the other witch laid beside her, in a safe distance. Not too long later, she felt the back of a hand hit her head, and a leg lay on top of hers, accompanied by a soft snore.

“Ouch!” The raven haired woman cried out instinctively. As she turned, she noticed Edalyn was sprawled on the nest. Soon, the hand started to fumble her face, messed her hair and slid down her arm, nesting with her own hand in front of her chest. The leg withdrew, only for Lilith to feel them both against hers.

“Thanks for warming the nest, Lilith.” Edalyn said. Lilith strained more.

“How…” Her voice sounded as she felt.

“You weren't on the couch and you wouldn't dare to ask Luz to share her sleeping bag with you.”

“...”

“You worry too much. All this tension will give you wrinkles, you need to let it go.” Edalyn mumbled.

“You're cold.” Lilith stated after a moment of silence, relaxing a little, feeling Eda’s feet on hers.

“Meh, you warm me.”

Lilith ignored how her heart thrummed. “Did you bring back what you forgot?”

“Yeah, it’s already on its place here. Though it was not where I thought I left it.” Edalyn replied nuzzling closer.

“No?” Well, that was interesting.

“It’s a story for another time.” Edalyn then passed one of her legs over Lilith's thigh.

“You’re getting this clingness from Luz.” These kinds of contacts were actually nice.

Edalyn snorted. “Don’t tell her that.”

“But what was it that required such urgency to retrieve?” Now that she thought of it, it was rather intriguing.

“Shut up, Lilith.” Edalyn groaned. “And sleep. Or do you want to return to the couch?”

“... No.” Lilith leaned on Edalyn’s warmth and relaxed to sleep once more. Even the snores were soothing. 

The next morning, Lilith woke up to a picture she was certain was a new addition to the room, despite being her first time in it. A framed poster was hanging on the nest’s opposite wall, a wanted poster of her and Edalyn, together back to back in an almost hideous drawing. She blushed in deep crimson.

Edalyn sat beside her on the nest, with an arm over her neck, with a toothy grin over her face. “SURPRISE!”

Lilith hid her glowing flush behind her hands. She must have been dreaming and this is a nightmare!

**Author's Note:**

> See? Nothing really outstanding happened. Only the fluff.
> 
> Yeah, the poster is a proof they are together now, whatever that means.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed o/


End file.
